15 años después de
by obito kun 9520
Summary: La vida es circulo viciosO que no deja de dar vueltas una tras otra, a veces volviéndose tan irónica y poniéndonos en tantas paradojas el destino a puesto nuevamente las cartas en la mesa, el hijo de Yagami lo tiene marcado, romance dolor, sufrimiento, sueños rotos y decepciones, Matt y Near vuelven a la acción dale una oportunidad a esta historia y entérate de que mas se trata...
1. Chapter 1

**15 años después de…**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Death Note me pertenecen**

* * *

Esa mañana se levanto intranquila, sudaba mucho y se sentía desesperada, buscaba y buscaba entre las sabanas algo que durante los últimos quince años, ya no se encontraba ahí, insistente ella tocaba y tocaba la cama con la esperanza de sujetarlo de poderlo atrapar pero era inútil.

-Light- repitió en un susurro para aferrarse a la almohada y dejar escapar algunas lágrimas, el reloj en la pared marcaba las cinco de la mañana así que se levanto, se dirigió con mucha pesadez hacia la estufa aun medio dormida, necesitaba prepararse un café para poder tranquilizarse un poco.

Trato de hacer el menos ruido posible pero fue inútil la puerta de la habitación del frente se abrió.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-

-No podía dormir, así que me prepare un café-

-Mmmmm y según tu el café te hará dormir, anda déjalo te hará daño, vuelve a la cama-

Le dijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo para posteriormente tomar algunas rebanadas de pan.

-Hoy es la excursión de la que te hable el otro día, no me esperes llegare tarde, no te preocupes por mi, ah y casi se me olvidaba la quiero mucho madre-

En ese momento los ojos de la rubia se empañaron Kaito era la viva imagen de su padre, era todo lo que le quedaba en la vida y por la cual quería seguir viviendo, el único hijo que Light le había dado en una noche de copas y del cual nunca se entero.

-Que te vaya bien- alcanzo a decirle únicamente aunque no tuvo la mínima idea si lo había escuchado ya que la puerta se cerro tan rápido.

-Que aburrido va hacer esto de ir a excursión que tiene que ver el teorema de Pitágoras con ir a visitar los campos agrícolas-

Pronto llego al instituto donde ya se encontraban varios camiones esperando a los alumnos de las escuela ya que su grupo no seria el único en ir mas sin embargo el profesor había dicho el día anterior que era obligación y contaría con una cantidad considerable para su evaluación; Kaito Yagami tomo el ultimo camión y al ingresar se dio cuenta de que nadie de su grupo se encontraba en el.

-Hay tres crímenes, la primera victima es el hombre mas rico del pueblo un viejecillo odioso y tartamudo, la segunda victima es una mujer viuda, pobre y con un hijo casado que nunca la visita razón por la que descartamos que el asesino sea el hijo, la tercera victima también es una mujer cantante de bar, primer asesinato ocurrió el primero de Enero, el segundo, el primero de Febrero y el tercero el primero de Marzo razón que verifica que es un acto cometido por una misma mente, por una misma persona ¿Quién los mato?- repasaba en murmuros una chica pálida, de cabello largo y obscuro peinado en dos coletas muy largas., con un fleco que casi le tapaba en su totalidad ambos ojos.

-Al parecer los crímenes no están relacionados pero es evidente que una sola persona los cometió, definitivamente tiene que ser alguien que lleve tiempo viviendo ahí y que conozca a todas las personas como para evitar cometer el error de dejar alguna relación entre ellos- argumento Kaito al acercarse a ella, la chica volteo rápidamente realizo una pequeña mueca y comenzó a comer galletas, una tras otra.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- ella únicamente se movió un poco abriéndole paso para finalmente releer sus apuntes.

-Quizás tengas razón…mucho gusto me dicen Liz- contesto sin voltear a verlo ni dejar de morder la ultima galleta que le quedaba.

-Soy Kaito, es un gusto para mí también-

-Entonces Kaito crees que fue una persona que conoce a todos los del pueblo- repitió la chica.

-si, casi estoy seguro de ello- pronto sintió que alguien se encaramaba en la recargadera del asiento.

-Tienes que dejar que ella lo resuelva sola- interrumpió una tercera voz fue entonces que Yagami volteo para darse cuenta que se trataba de un chico de cabello obscuro largo y alborotado, con unas grandes ojeras señal de haber dormido un poco, rasgos faciales idénticos a la de la chica por lo que podía de deducir de que se traban de gemelos, en su mano derecha sostenía un plato con una rebanada de pastel.

-¿tu nombre es Kaito, cierto?- pregunto con voz pesada sin dejar de clavarle la fría mirada.

-he si ese es mi nombre-

-No la ayudes-

-¡Él no me esta ayudando!- le reclamo molesta su hermana para de un golpe mandarle a volar el pastel que sostenía y terminar por aterrizar en la cabeza del castaño.

-Eres una tonta hermana has desperdiciado un buen pastel, si ese era un buen pastel-

-¡Cállate Hideki!- discutían, por algo que Yagami poco entendía.

-Que extraño- pensó para si mismo se quito la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y retiro el pastel de su cabello, después, después suspiro profundo.

-Acuérdate de que Papá te dio ese problema y espera que lo resuelvas tu sola -

-Ya te dije que no es nuestro padre él ya esta muerto, es nuestro tío, son nuestros tíos-

-si no es así se decepcionarían bastante de ti- continuo Hideki ignorando el comentario anterior y causando mas su enojo.

-Pues porque no vas y se los cuentas todo- le grito para darle un fuerte codazo al sillón y ocasionar que su hermano perdiera el equilibrio y se callera.

Ella solamente llevo el pulgar al mentón y continuo leyendo.

Junto a ella Kaito Yagami observaba todo en silencio, se coloco los audífonos y nuevamente suspiro profundo.

-Tuve que sentarme aquí- pensó para si mismo mientras esperaba a que el camión se marchase.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les este gustando es una historia que se me ocurrió después de haber perdido por meses la inspiración…**

**La verdad que me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto para así saber si debería continuarla o no, si les gusta o de plano debería dejarla.**

**Su opinión es muy importante para mí ya que escribo con el único objetivo de entretenerlos a ustedes, mi pago es saber que están leyendo las locuras que suelen salir de mi cabeza y que tiene caso seguir plasmándolas**

**Acepto sugerencias, comentarios, criticas ya que están me ayudaran a mejorar.**

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que comunicarles**

**Que pasen muy buenas tardes-noches o días según lo amerite la situación.**

**Cuídense y que estén bien.**


	2. Amigos

**Capitulo: 2**

* * *

**Amigos.**

**Nota: Bla, Bla en negritas dialogo de Ryuk**

El camión ya había comenzado su marchar, el silencio en el lugar era casi absoluto, nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaban escasos susurros y el crujir de las envolturas de los dulces al ser comidos.

Por otro lado la vista atraves de la ventana era maravillosa los campos agrícolas estaban en su totalidad verdes, los frondosos arboles plagados de fruto que saltaban fácilmente a la vista el cielo ese día estaba obscuro, lleno de nubes negras seña de que pronto llovería mas sin embargo el viaje no se suspendía y seguía en pie de marcha su rumbo.

Algunos alumnos comenzaban a quejarse de lo largo y tedioso que se estaba volviendo el viaje, hacia calor, tenían hambre ect, ect una queja tras otra.

Tic tac, tic, tac corrían las horas en el reloj.

-Prof..profesor realmente me siento mareado-argumento Hideki mientras se apretaba el estomago con ambas manos.

-Te dije que no tragaras tantos dulces y no te comieras todos esos pastelitos- contesto su hermana para asomarse hacia donde estaba él, sacarle la lengua y arrojarle las envolturas de varias galletas.

-Eres una inmadura- expreso tranquilo y con mirada adormilada- pero…estas equivocada no me he comido todos los pasteles-

Y cuando menos lo pensó ella su rostro ya se encontraba embarrado completamente de pastel

-Grgrgrgrgrg ¡Eres insoportable!-

Él únicamente le mostro una sonrisa, una sonrisa burlona llena de satisfacción por haber causado un mal, aquella sonrisa que solo ella conocía esa misma que le mostro cuando le corto el cabello hace tres años, que le mostro cuando la tumbo por las escaleras hace cinco meses, que le muestra cuando nadie la mas la puede ver.

Enojada y murmurando aun algunos insultos volvió a sentarse correctamente mientras con las manos trataba inútilmente de quitarse el betún.

Observando la inutilidad del asunto Yagami se quito los audífonos y comenzó a buscar en su mochila.

-Toma, límpiate con esto-

La chica lo miro con cierta desconfianza unos segundos pero finalmente termino aceptando el pañuelo que le ofrecía.

-Muchas…Gracias y perdona por haber embarrado pastel hace un rato en tu cabeza, ahora que estoy en una posición similar se lo desagradable y pegajoso que se siente-

Tras el comentario él únicamente le regalo una leve sonrisa para después acercar su mano y frotarle un poco la mejilla.

-¡Que haces!-

Confundida ella se retiro un poco y agacho la mirada para esconder su rostro entre su largo cabello.

-Perdóname no era mi intención incomodarte, es solo que tenias algo de betún y quise retirártelo supongo que lo mas sensato hubiera sido que te dijera y no quitártelo-

-Des…descuida esta bien creo que exagere un poco, no, no hay problema-susurro-Tonto hermano-

-Al parecer no te llevas bien con tu hermano creo que deberías de considerarlo mas, yo soy hijo único y me hubiese encantado tener un hermano o una hermana.-

Entonces ella simplemente lo ignoro, no necesitaba que nadie le viniera a decir que pensar o que hacer, no era que no quisiera a su hermano es solo que a veces sentía que no era así, que no son hermanos, a pesar de su gran parecido y de tener la misma edad él era diferente de la nada tomaba otras actitudes que ciertamente desconocía completamente de quien las había aprendido, y a veces simplemente no lo entendía, no entendía el patético interés que llegaba a tener por el color rojo, y su exagerado gusto por las fresas, si bien, sabia que ella tampoco era perfecta y que nunca deja de comer galletas y dulces y que incluso a veces suele ser tan caprichosa a tal grado de hacer que su tío favorito le compre exclusivamente el pastel que ella ha señalado y si alguien mas se lo ha ganado comprárselo a esa persona-quizás este exagerando, quizás este pensando todas esas cosas sobre mi hermano solo por el simple hecho de haberme hecho enojar- se repitió después una y otra vez en sus pensamientos.

El camión comenzó a detenerse y el humo que emanaba del cofre se comenzó a filtrar hacia dentro del camión.

-Chicos pararemos aquí debido a fallas mecánicas, no se preocupen estaremos bien, salgan del camión ordenadamente, pueden explorar los alrededores, si es así les ruego y salgan en grupos, no se alejen mucho del lugar, los quiero a todos devuelta en una hora-  
gritaba y daba algunas instrucciones el profesor pero al parecer nadie le prestaba la atención, todos quería salir rápido.

Una vez afuera los grupos comenzaron a expandirse quedando únicamente en el mismo lugar tres personas: los dos gemelos y el castaño.

_-Miren nuevamente solos, si son raros será mejor que así se queden, ella me asusta, ya vieron su cabello, la ropa que usa es un espanto.-_

Murmullos tras murmullos se escuchaban a su alrededor, Liz entonces simplemente decidió abrazarse así misma, accion que no paso desapercibida por los dos chicos.

-Ignóralas son unas tontas sin vida social-

Y tras decir eso su hermano se acerco colocando la mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

_-Heeeeyyyy heyyyy chico, si tu el castaño, puedes juntarte con nosotras.-_

Kaito únicamente postro su mirada en los hermanos, Hideki no deja de observar el camión y la cantidad de humo que arrojaba y Liz a pesar del apoyo de su hermano seguía encogida.

-Gracias pero ya tengo un grupo, me quedare con ellos-

Tras decir eso la pelinegra dio un pequeño salto y aquellas palabras consiguieron llamar también la atención del pelinegro.

-Por..Porque eres tan distinto a los demás.

Un susurro con aires de dolor dejo escapar Liz, mientras se mantenía aun estática en el lugar.

-Creo que seria agradable e interesante conocerlos es con pocas personas con las que puedo entablar una conversación y con muchas pocas mas puede ser tan fluida, ¿Amigos?-

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras Yagami extendió la mano en un amistoso saludo.

-Ttststst- emitió un sonido únicamente Hideki , ignorándolo en su totalidad y conservando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, por el contrario una mano cálida, suave y delgada le respondió al apretón.

-Amigos.-

La mirada de la chica se postro en los ojos de su nuevo amigo, nunca nadie, a excepción de su familia, había sido tan amable con ella, sintió por instantes que el tiempo se detenía y sintió tan bien el calor de su mano.

-Hay que buscar una tienda y comprar algunos dulces-

Tras decir eso y caminando a pasos lentos Hideki rompió el saludo al pasarse por el medio.

-Ufff hay que seguirlo o terminara metiendo sus narices en donde no le importa-

-¿Tu hermano es muy curioso?-

-Si, es un bobo, tonto y entrometido-

-¡Hey ya los escuche!-

Reclamo molesto y sin dejar de caminar

_-Hideeeeekiiiii-_

Una cuarta voz grave y un tanto ronca mencionaba su nombre, el muchacho detuvo su paso para percatarse de que era su profesor el que lo llamaba.

-Al fin…- mientras trataba de tomar aire- se que eres muy bueno en la mecánica y con las partes de los automóviles, conoces en una manera increíble su funcionamiento y tras haber fallado en nuestro intento de arreglarlo me preguntaba si podrías checar tu el motor para saber que es lo que le pasa-

-Ummm que problemático…tengo hambre, en verdad deseo un pastel...estoy seguro que pronto lloverá y si accedo a arreglarlo terminare todo sucio y cansado - pensaba el pelinegro mientras escarbaba un poco el suelo con los tenis.

-Esta bien profesor lo hare- termino aceptando termino aceptando la propuesta, no muy convencido, para dirigirse al transporte.

-Bien parece que nos hemos quedado solos Liz-

-SI, él siempre esta ocupado- continuaban caminando-

-la verdad que me gustaría aprender a arreglar automóviles, mi madre nunca suele hablar de ese tipo de temas-

-¿Y tu padre?-

-No lo se, mi madre nunca me habla de él, solo se que murió antes de siquiera enterarse que esperaba un hijo.-

-vaya que tragedia...pero mejor no hay que hablar de eso, como te decía a Hideki lo enseño nuestro tío, ellos suelen entenderse fácilmente mas sin embargo siento que no encajo, que no me entienden a mi-

Conversaban mientras caminaban y se adentraban a huerto de manzanos, pronto relámpagos y truenos hicieron acto de presencia.

-Vaya día para salir de excursión-

-si, la lluvia nos va a agarrar y del viaje nada aun nos encontramos varados en este lugar-

-Mira este es un bello árbol sentémonos aquí-

-Esta bien-

ya Juntos ambos comenzaron a platicar cosas sin mucha importancia como en el grupo en el que van, su gusto, su color favorito e incluso llegaron a entrar en un debate sobre la clonación.

Por otro lado no muy distante manzanas tras manzanas desaparecían de los arboles.

-**No puedo creer que…después de tanto tiempo haya decidido bajar nuevamente a este mundo..De..Deliciosas, pero creo que ya es hora de partir, no tengo nada mejor que hacer ya -**

Grandes alas obscuras y demacradas se extendieron tumbando al instante varias hojas y manzanas.

-¿Oíste eso?-

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho Kaito Yagami se levanto y camino en la dirección de donde provenía el ruido.

-¿Kaito? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue eso?-

-No lo se debieron de haber sido las ardillas- contesto para acercarse mas a aquel árbol, su curiosidad lo llamaba a hacerlo.

Fue cuando sus tétricos ojos no terminaban de creer lo que están observando, él estaba parado justamente enfrente.

-**Light**- pronuncio nuevamente aquel nombre que tenia años sin escuchar –**Imposible**- menciono después para pasar sus huesudas manos en aquel último nombre plasmado en la Death Note; postrado como gárgola a la rama del árbol permaneció inmóvil simplemente observándolo.

Yagami tomo tres manzanas del suelo y dirigió su mirada al árbol por un momento Ryuk se sintió observado pero sabia que eso era imposible,finalmente Kaito decidió marcharse aunque no dejo ni un instante de ver hacia atrás de ver aquel viejo árbol.

-No se exactamente que fue pero toma- la chica feliz toma las dos manzanas que le ofrecía.

-Dale una a tu hermano-

En ese momento una ráfagas de viento se dejaron venir y tras ella la lluvia.

-Sera mejor regresar al camión- se levanto dispuesta a marcharse-es una lastima me estaba platicando muy agusto-

-He, espera no creo que sirva de mucho pero al menos nos cubrirá un poco- tras decir eso saco su chaqueta de la mochila para colocarla como si se tratara de una especie de paraguas.

-¡A correr!- grito ella y ambos pegaron la carrera, escapando del agua entre risas y alegría, pero fue inútil cuando llegaron al camión ya se encontraban todos empapados.

y ahí estaban parados justo al lado del autobús

-¿Hermano sigues ahí?-

Se agacho para gritarle y jalarle los pies sacándolo debajo del vehículo a rastras

-Tonta eso me ha dolido-

Reclamo para levantarse, observar el cielo y sentir la lluvia sobre su rostro posteriormente comenzó a limpiarse el lodo, la grasa y la sangre que brotaba de los raspones.

-Toma es para ti.- estiro la mano para entregarle la fruta.

-¿Me trajiste una manzana?…me hubiese gustado que fuera una golosina-

-ash, Nunca te puedo mantener contento- se cruzo de brazos un tanto fastidiada

-¿Llueve? Esto...esto es malo...- susurro después Hideki de la nada ya que esas palabras carencian de sentido al menos para Kaito y Liz, después el chico echo un vistazo a lo que pasaba a su alrededor: a su hermana, a Yagami y finalmente al huerto de manzanas, él estaba demasiado serio mas de lo acostumbrado y Liz sabia que algo le estaba molestando.

-¿Hermano? Te quiero mucho, gracias por arreglar el autobús- menciono repentinamente y sin esperárselo lo abrazo fuertemente sacándole con ello una sonrisa, después lo empujo, le entrego la manzana y posteriormente ingreso al camión, Yagami le intento seguir el paso pero fue detenido por el pelinegro

-Te seré franco Yagami no me agradas así que aléjate de ella- con palabras fuertes y mirada fija- si te acercas mas Game Over- finalizo diciendo y después, después sus ojos tomaron un ligero brillo carmesí.

-**¿Yagami he?- **se pregunto el shinigami sin dejarlos de observar, colocado justo arriba del camión.**-Esto será interesante-** menciono después la tétrica creatura, con una macabra sonrisa que hace tiempo había perdido.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta la continuación de esta historia, Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyéndola, siguiéndola, así mismo gracias por sus reviews.**

**acepto comentarios, sugerencias y criticas ya que estas me ayudan a mejora bastante.**

**espero que les este agradando la historia y disfruten de su lectura o al menos que se entretengan ya que ese es el objetivo y si no es así de todas maneras gracias por pasarse a leerla y darle la oportunidad.**

**su opinión es importante no duden de ello**

**que pasen muy buenos días - tardes - noches según lo amerite la situación.**

**cuídense**** y que estén bien.**

**Obito.**


	3. Perdida de tiempo

**Chapter 3: Perdida de tiempo**

La lluvia continuaba y no parecía que quisiera cesar pronto, los alumnos comenzaron a llegar rápidamente al camión.

Y ahí se encontraban aun los dos muchachos bajo la lluvia, empapados, por unos segundos permanecieron uno frente al otro en un intenso duelo de miradas.

El brillo carmesí en sus ojos hacia ver realmente extraño a Hideki hasta que finalmente Yagami Cedió, desvió su mirada y sin decirle nada ingreso al camión.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a este tipo? No recuerdo haberle dado razones para que me odie tanta y sin tan solo habrá sido por… No, No creo que sea por eso- Pensaba hasta finalmente tomar asiento.

-¿Kaito? ¿Por qué tan pensativo?-

-No, No es nada Liz- Contesto levantando la mirada para sonreírle.

-Sabes…- Menciono la pelinegra para marcar un silencio.

-¿mmmm? Dime- le incitó Kaito a continuar.

-Me he divertido bastante, hoy ha sido…-

-Una perdida total de tiempo- Finalizo la frase Hideki al pasar junto a ellos.

-Una PERDIDA- volvió a remarcarles amargamente.

-¡Pesimista!, no eres mas que un aburrido, ¡si! Eso eres un completo aburrido, ash Kaito solo ignóralo por favor esta irritado porque no pudo conseguirse su pastelito-

Únicamente se expreso para después intentar un sinfín de posiciones con la finalidad de encontrar comodidad, hasta que por fin termino recargándose en el hombro del castaño.

-¿Se encuentran todos ya? Haber jóvenes escuchen, debido al clima y los diferentes problemas que se nos han presentado temo que por su bienestar el viaje será suspendido y regresaremos a casa- anunciaba el docente. Abucheos y quejas de inconformidad dejaron venir uno tras otro.

Así que, nuevamente se encontraban viajando, Hideki les había recomendado que fueran despacio o de lo contrario el motor se calentaría nuevamente y no podrían llegar.

Fue entonces que la noche hizo acto de presencia y la lluvia ceso; Liz quedo finalmente dormida en el hombro de Kaito mientras tanto este se encargaba de velar su sueño, por unos instantes miro la tranquilidad con la que dormía y le causo cierta ternura, después las palabras de Hideki retumbaron en su cabeza "Aléjate de ella".

Una pregunta tras otra comenzó a realizarse sobre el asunto en cuestión pero a ninguna le encontraba una respuesta acertada.

-El simplemente me odia- se dijo para guardar aquella manzana que se trajo del huerto y darse cuenta de que ya se encontraban en el instituto, el camión se detuvo y uno tras otro de los presentes comenzaron a bajar.

-Hey Kaito despierta a Liz y dile que la estoy esperando a bajo- Argumento el pelinegro sin dirigirle si quiera la mirada.

-Si no hay problema, Liz, Liz despierta ya hemos llegado pequeña- y cn algunos empujoncitos consiguió despertarla, sus ojitos se abrieron lentamente seguidos de un bostezo.

-¿Y mi hermano?-

-Te esta esperando abajo-

-Oh ya veo- y con pesadez tomo su mochila para levantarse y bajar.

-Floja te has pasado todo el viaje dormida y no has resulto el problema sin mencionar que no has anticipado poner una hora para poder levantarte si no que te has atenido a los demás-

-¡Hideki estoy cansada!-

-¿Cansada de que? No has hecho absolutamente nada-

-Ash ¡No molestes bobo!-discutían en el mismo lugar.

Kaito fue el ultimo en bajar del camión y al hacerlo se paro frente a Liz

-Emmm…Liz supongo que llego el momento de despedirnos-

-jajajajajaja supones bien, tu lógica es tremenda-

-si me lo han dicho, bien, entonces adiós, no ha sido un mal día como lo esperaba después de todo-

-Si, si no fuera por este viaje no te hubiera conocido Yagami-

-Ni yo a ti…-

-Chicos lamento interrumpir su cursi despedida pero!,Liz tenemos que irnos!-

Interrumpió el pelinegro con mirada de "Que patéticos"

-AAAA ¡quítate de aquí! Que no he terminado de hablar-

Grito para empujarlo.

-Entonces hasta mañana Hideki, hasta mañana Liz- se despedía Yagami mientras se alejaba caminando.

-¿Te vere mañana?- pregunto ella.

-Quizas si- contesto para retomar camino a casa sin darse cuenta que por los cielos estaba siendo seguido por un dios de la muerte.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Jajajajajaja después de tanto tiempo sin continuarla finalmente aquí esta el tercer capitulo, en verdad espero que les este gustando ya que como mencione antes considero esta historia una completa locura, la verdad no me gusta trabajar con ocs pero esta ha sido la excepción jejejejeje siempre hay de esas.**

**Volviendo a lo que les decía agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leerlo a si mismo agradezco sus comentarios siempre ayudan a mejorar.**

**Acepto comentarios y sugerencias ya que son importantes, reitero acepto sugerencia si quieren darme ideas para la historia serán bienvenidas y veré como adaptarla a la historia jajajaja ya que no la tengo del todo bien definida y mi inspiración esta en estos momentos por los suelos, se que la historia va algo lenta las cosas realmente no avanzan mucho así que tratare de hacer interesante cada capitulo emmm bueno creo que eso es todo.**

**Que tengan buen día tarde o noche según lo amerite la situación.**

**Cuídense y que estén bien.**


	4. ¿Tú?

**Chapter: 4**

**¿Tú?**

* * *

Los charcos en la calle eran abundantes, los focos de los postes de luz acaban de encenderse.

-Heeeeee Hermano ¿Cómo le haces?- Decía Liz mientras caminaba arrastrando su mochila al mismo tiempo que trataba de poner en orden su abundante cabello.

El chico solamente le dirigió una pequeña mirada restándolo total importancia a lo que decía.

-¡Hideki te estoy hablando!-

-Tu pregunta carece de total sentido ¿Hacer que exactamente?-

-Como realizas tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y terminas con las fuerzas suficientes para continuar-

-Sencillo, FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD- respondió firmemente para observar el cielo.

-mmmm ¿Es solo eso? Pues sigo sin entender-

-¿Cómo es que no puedes entender algo tan sencillo?-

-¡Que, no están sencillo! Sabes… tú...Tú...! Deberías ser mas especifico!-

-Veras Liz, para poder hacerlo debes querer hacerlo, si no, el asunto en cuestión no tendría sentido, pero para que te de por hacer algo necesitas ponerte un determinada objetivo, los objetivos mueven al pensamiento y el pensamiento obliga al cuerpo a actuar mas sin embargo la vida con un solo objetivo seria un verdadero problema ya que al alcanzar ese objetivo la vida carecería de sentido y una vida sin sentido es un completo desperdicio, como no estoy dispuesto a dejar que mi vida sea un desperdicio constantemente me estoy planteando desde pequeños hasta grandes objetivos, realizo cosas difíciles tanto como fáciles; como seres humanos que somos estamos constantemente procurando hacer nuestras vidas mas sencillas lo cual desde mi punto de vista es un error mas bien manejo el pensamiento de que mi vida es un completo desastre que esta llena nada mas que de problemas y a menudo me esfuerzo por cambiarla, de esa manera me obligo a pensar que podre, , me obligo a superarme, mas sin embargo con un pensamiento de total fracaso la mayoría de las personas terminarían infelices, locos o en el peor de los casos terminarían optando por el suicidio, es aquí donde entra la FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD-

-¿Hideki? Definitivamente estas loco, siempre con tus complicadas explicaciones hubiese sido preferible que me dijeras NO LO SE o eso es porque eres débil.-

Continúo ella marcando cierto tono molesto pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su hermano.

-Dime ¿Por qué observas tanto el cielo? Ya no lloverá, acaso buscas algo-

-No Liz, Realmente no es nada- le contesto para detenerse y observar su reflejo en el charco de agua, este poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose al caer de las gotas hasta finalmente perderse la imagen de vista.

-Sigue caminado Liz-

* * *

_**Kaito Yagami hora: 7:pm**_

Las calles se encontraban casi en su totalidad solas, el paso del viento hacia cantar las hojas de las arboles, una tras otra.

Por su parte un estornudo tras otro dejaba escapar Kaito, que, caminaba a pasos apresurados por la acera, en un intento inútil de llegar temprano para la cena.

-Falta poco para llegar- pensó el castaño al visualizar su morada, aquella vieja y gran casa de colores sombríos, los vidrios se encontraban llenos de polvo y las ventanas como siempre cerradas, los arboles del lugar estaban en su totalidad secos y solían pararse en sus ramas aves de malagüero, todo debido al gusto por el ocultismo de su madre, aun así no tenia nada de que quejarse puesto que para él ese era el lugar mas cómodo que pudiera existir en la faz de la tierra. Una cuadra antes de llegar su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y se detuvo a contestarlo

Mientras tanto en los ojos de aquella tétrica figura, que se postraba sobre los cables de luz, se plasmaba su próxima diversión.

-Kaito no llega aun pensó Misa para si misma tras dejar escapar un suspiro, con insistencia miraba el reloj de pared, aquel que le recordaba que cada vez se hacia mas tarde.

Pronto se escucho la puerta abrirse.

-¡Kaito hijo mío ya llegas….te- corrió hacia el lugar para darse cuenta que solamente había sido abierta bruscamente por el aire.

Desilusionada camino lentamente para cerrarla y en menos de un instante miles de imágenes y recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a ella.

-¡Nooooo!- susurro y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas hasta no poder contenerlas más.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Misa? Jejejejejejeje-**

Lentamente la rubia se dio la media vuelta para toparse con un viejo conocido, por instantes sintió temblar las piernas dejando al instante caer la taza de café que sostenía.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjate!- grito aterrada para comenzar arrojarle la primera cosa que tomaba entre sus manos.

Más únicamente logro sacarle una macabra sonrisa al dios de la muerte.

**-¿Acaso no me extrañaste?-**

-¡LargoooooooooooooooooOOOOOO!-

Aquellos gritos de desesperación llegaron pronto a los oídos del castaño.

-¿Esa voz? ¡Es de mi madre!-

Sin pensarlo mucho Kaito colgó la llamada y arrojo el celular a la mochila para echarse a correr, sin dudarlo, se arrojo a la puerta pero solamente consiguió darse un buen golpe en la cabeza, lastimando en el acto su hombro derecho.

-¡Maldita sea la puerta esta cerrada!-

Así continuo golpeándola con el hombro fuertemente hasta que finalmente consiguió que se abriera.

Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta era que su madre se encontraba completamente sola, entonces se acerco a ella, mas sin embargo la mujer no mostraba reacción alguna, seguía alterada.

-¡Madre que te pasa cálmate por favor!- exclamo para tomarla fuertemente de ambos brazos y sacudirla.

La mirada de Misa se encontraba completamente perdida, sus ojos divagaban sin orientación y reflejan temor.

-**Así que Light dejo descendencia después de todo**- argumento Ryuk Para acercársele.

-¡NooooOOO! Deja a mi hijo en paz- reacciono y, sin esperarlo, Kaito se sintió fuertemente abrazado por su madre que con insistencia trataba de cubrirle el rostro contra su pecho.

La criatura continuo caminado y Amane pronto se sintió acorralada.

-¡Déjalo! ¡No arruines su vida! , no la arruines por favor, no la arruines, no por favor, por favor- repetía ahogada en llanto, llanto que Kaito no entendía.

-¿Mamá?- se pregunto preocupado Yagami para alzar el rostro y ver en la dirección en la que la mujer gritaba palabras al "viento"

-**Pero Misa, Mira es idéntico a Light-**

**-**Él no es Light, él es mío, ¡Aléjate!- gritaba cada vez mas histérica

-Es todo lo que me queda, ! Aléjate! -

**-O vaya, ya no eres aquella Misa que recuerdo-**

-Ya madure, aquella Misa murió, ahora soy completamente diferente, no vengas a destruir lo que me ha costado trabajo construir-

-¡Madre!Madre! reacciona por dios ¡madre! ¿Con que hablas? ¿Con quien hablas?-

La mirada de Amane se postro en el rostro de su hijo que en ese momento le pedía explicaciones, la visión se trastornó borrosa, sintió temblarle nuevamente las piernas y finalmente se desmayo en los brazos de su hijo.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Heeee bueno finalmente el capitulo numero cuatro como siempre espero que les haya gustado, y bueno me conformo con que les haya parecido entretenido, y si lo se, el capitulo es corto la verdad que me he esforzado en escribirlo pero ando corto de inspiración verdaderamente planeo que la historia sea entretenida y agradable para ustedes así mismo espero que se diviertan leyéndola ya que es por eso para lo que escribo para su mero entretenimiento, y bueno ya ustedes me dirán que tal, si les esta aburriendo también me lo pueden hacer llegar, si tiene dudas o alguna sugerencia o porque no, si tienes alguna idea que te gustaría ver en la historia tratare de colocarla aquí si me las haces llegar, así mismo agradezco a todas y todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esto, es bueno saber que al menos es leída por alguien mas, agradezco sus reviews y sus palabras, realmente ayudan.**

**Bueno ahora que ya coloque eso me gustaría al menos dedicarle un pequeño espacio para responderles sus reviews**

**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS****: ****Gracias ****por decir que la historia te encanto, jejejejejeje y bueno supongo que ahora Hideki tiene una fan menos, pero sabes realmente tiene sentido lo que dices, pobre Kaito jajajajajaja, reitero gracias por tu review.**

**Kumikoson4****: ****tu has sido una de las primeras en leer esta historia y si que me tarde en publicar, la verdad fue grato leer tu review que aunque corto me dio motivos para seguir continuándola, Gracias.**

**Pd: espero que el capitulo te haya parecido interesante.**

**fannyhikari****: ****Finalmente el próximo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar ,cada palabra de ustedes, aunque corta, es grata de leer gracias.**

**Bueno creo que eso seria todo**

**Cuídense y que estén bien.**

**Att: Obito.**


	5. a casa

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

**A casa**

La pupila del joven se encogió, en ese instante no sabía con certeza que hacer o como reaccionar, su cuerpo no le respondía simplemente se mantenía estático sin dejar de observar a su mamá.

nunca había visto reacción similar a la que su madre acababa de tener y no sabía qué hacer al respecto para ayudarla.

-Mierda, no me puedo quedar solamente mirándola, tengo que hacer algo- pensó para levantar a su madre en brazos, llevarla a su habitación y acostarla en la cama.

después, después regreso a la sala para tomar su mochila y vaciar todo su contenido sobre la mesa, con cierto pánico e histeria buscaba y movía, los libros, cuadernos, lápices en busca de un objeto en particular su teléfono celular, algo tembloroso marco, en cuanto se adueño de él, a emergencias-

-Emergencia ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?-

-Por favor necesito que vengan lo más rápido posible, mi madre no se encuentra bien, podrían mandar una ambulancia.-

-Enseguida joven, tranquilice mientras espera la ayuda, ¿cuál es su ubicación?-

Kaito dictaba los datos mientras caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro y se llevaba de vez en cuando la mano a la cabeza y la rascaba con cierta desesperación.

**-JEJEJEJEJEJE parece que este no sabe manejar la presión- ** decía Ryuk que continuaba observando como se desenvolvía la situación.

-**Me pregunto donde habrá quedado ese trozo de Death Note con el que toque a Misa, eso no importa, será mejor que continué merodeando un poco mas -**

terminada la llamada Yagami entro rápidamente a la recamara donde se encontraba Misa, colocándose de rodillas a un costado de la cabecera de la cama, para sujetar uno de sus delicadas manos.

-Madre, no te preocupes, estarás bien, se que te pondrás bien, sabes que haría todo absolutamente todo por ti-

-¿Todo?-repitió Ryuk al ocurrírsele una idea

-lo observare unos días mas antes de hacer acto de presencia, los humanos suelen ser tan in-te-re-san-tes jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja-

se regocijaba macabramente en una alegría que daba miedo

* * *

**Liz y Hideki Hora: 7:30 P.M**

-¿Hermano? ¿Pasa algo? desde que comenzamos nuestro retorno has estado muy distraído-

-Y tú has estado demasiado alegre-

-Bobo, no empieces a molestar-

-Como sea, dame eso- Le dijo rápidamente para quitarle la mochila.

-Permíteme ayudarte a cargarla-

-AAAAAA hasta que al fin lo mencionas tenía como veinte minutos esperando a que lo hicieras, realmente te has tardado-

-Tststststs !Eres todo una floja! !floja! !floja!-

-!No soy una flo...- rápidamente el sonido de sus voces fue consumido por la sirena de una ambulancia que pasaba a toda prisa.

-¿Una ambulancia?- se pregunto la chica para dirigir su mirada a la dirección en la que se destinaba el vehículo, eventualmente se hecho a correr en esa dirección pero termino siendo detenida por su hermano.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Liz?-

-No puedo detener el espíritu investigador que llevo dentro de mí !tengo que saber lo que ha pasado!-

-¿Espíritu investigador? ! Deja de robarte mis frases! además...además ya es tarde y papá debe de estar preocupado y sabes que mas esa es una situación que no nos incumbe en manera absoluta ya que posee el grado de irrelevante-

-En primera no es papá, es tío, segunda no veo un documento que de fe y legalidad de que la frase es de tu pertenencia y tercera !No puedes decir que es irrelevante si no sabes si quiera que es lo que ha pasado! seguramente es algo grave que necesita ser investigado-

-¿Desde cuando te interesan las investigaciones?-

-Desde...emmm !justo este momento!-

-Tststst como sea Liz tienes que entender de que nos están esperando en casa-

-En esa cueva dirás-

-ufffff-

-nada de uffff, no se le puede llamar casa a eso, esta tan aislada y tan tan...!no parece casa!-

-Si se vive ahí, se convierte en casa-

-Eres un amargado, nunca me apoyas en nada- le reprocho para sacarla la lengua e irse a casa caminando mas a prisa.

-!Hey espérame!-

-Podía a ver sido toda una aventura el saber lo que ha pasado-

-Podía has dicho tienes a tu favor un 15 % de que eso sea cierto Liz, y como te darás cuenta es una probabilidad muy baja-

-Pero probabilidades son probabilidades eso quiere decir que hay esperanzas de que sea así, ni la mas mínima probabilidad debe de ser descartada, sabes que eso no es mentira me lo dijo el tío Near-

¿Papá te lo ha dicho?-

-Si me lo dijo Near-

-Entonces debe de ser verdad, pensándolo detalladamente tiene sentido-

-Por supuesto que sí, todo lo que yo digo tiene sentido-

-claro que no, sueles ser demasiado elocuente al hablar-

-Deja de molestarme aaaaaa !Al fin en casa!- menciono Liz saliéndose absolutamente del tema de la conversación.

-Tío Near, tío Matt !Ya llegamos!- entro, a toda prisa, al cuartel la pelinegra, gritando y llena de alegría.

-Bienvenida a casa campeona, ven acá y regálale un abrazo a tu tío favorito- argumento para poner el juego en pausa y despegar la vista de su PSP.

-¿Tío Matt? no creo que Near quiera que lo moleste en estos momentos.

-!¿Pero Qué?!- pregunto desconcertado el pelirrojo.

-Jajajajajajaja es broma tipo Matt, claro que si te daré ese abrazo-

-Ya llegamos Papá-

-Bienvenido Hideki- respondió Near que se encontraba frente a varios monitores monitoreando mas de 20 videos al mismo tiempo-

-Veo que han estado trabajando en el caso que les llego esta mañana-

-Estas en lo correcto Hideki, ya hemos reunido varias vistas, si este caso a llegado hasta nuestras manos significa que es algo serio, todo indica que estamos lidiando con un asesino serial-explicaba el albino, sin perder concentración alguna.

-Hablando de asesinos ¿Liz pudiste resolver el caso que se te fue planteado?- pregunto Matt para pararse frente a ella y cruzarse de brazos.

-E...E..Yo ¿Por qué me miras así?- divagaba con las palabras al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos.

-Emmm ¿El asesino? yo sé quién es el asesino, pues el asesino es el que asesino jejejejeje-

-Liz no pudo resolver el caso, se la paso distraída todo el viaje con un tipo- contesto Hideki

-Ya veo- respondió Near sereno sin voltearla a ver.

- Matt ¿Near está enojado?-

-No él siempre ha sido así, frio y calculador, y emmm bueno además el problemas estaba muy difícil de resolver después de todo-

le contesto para rodear su cuello con el brazo y apretarla un poco.

-!Suéltame, suéltame , suéltame!- repetía Liz entre risas.

-Jajajajajaja aun estas pequeñita-

-No cantes victoria que pronto creceré Jeelvas-

-¿Jeelvas? si que debo de haberte molestado con ese apretón jajajajajajajajaja-

-A tío Near, tío Matt me siento cansada iré a acostarme, buenas noches Hideki-

-Buenas noches Liz-

-¿No vas a venir a descansar bobo?-

-No, me quedare ayudando a nuestros padres-

-No, Hideki ve a descansar este asunto, por el momento, no te incumbe-

y tras aquel comentario el pelinegro simplemente agacho la mirada.

-!Vamos, vamos! animo mis campeones ya se han esforzado bastante el día de hoy, será mejor que se vayan a descansar los acompañare y de paso me cuentan como les fue o más bien les cuento aquella maravillosa hazaña de cómo es que aun me encuentro aquí- decía el pelirrojo para hacer que ambos chicos caminaran directo a su alcoba.

-Tío esa historia ya no las has contado un millón de veces, el secuestro, la persecución, el plan de su amigo Mello, el maravilloso auto rojo, los japoneses bien armados, el chaleco antibalas que llevaba puesto relleno de pintura roja, la estupidez de arriesgarse a recibir un balazo en la cabeza, la suerte que tuvo al no ser así, el escape y todo eso- repetía la chica las cosas como si las tuviera aprendidas de memoria

-Es una grandiosa hazaña, una hazaña de valentía- respondió su hermano.

-Pues la valentía esta a tan solo un paso de la estupidez- se defendió.

-Supongo que les he contado esa historia un millón de veces-

-Liz está exagerando no han sido tantas-

-claro que si nos cuenta esa historia y nos habla sobre su amigo Mello por cierto ¿emmm Tío?.

-Si dime Liz-

-¿Por qué no se caso con él-

-!¿Qué?!- exclamo Matt por la repentina pregunta

-!Liz no digas esas cosas!- la regaño enseguida Hideki.

-Jajajajajaja es broma, es broma, debieron de ver sus caras aaaaa lastima que no tengo una cámara, me hubiera gustado poder tomarles una fotografía a sus rostros, yo solo decía, es solo de que ese tal Mello debió de haber sido muy querido por usted-

-Mello fue tan solo un gran camarada- Contesto para darle un sorbo al cigarrillo y arrojar al humo.

-Pero bueno, anda a dormir los dos- termino diciéndoles para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el PSP y posteriormente marcharse nuevamente hacia la sala principal.

-Liz No debiste haberle preguntado eso-

-No creo que lo haya afectado-

-Aun así ha sido muy imprudente de tu parte Boba- le argumento mientras se quitaba los zapatos

-Ggrgrgrgrgr no me llames así-

-Como sea Buenas noches- finalizo diciéndole para arrojarle un zapatazo a la cabeza.

-Auch eso me ha dolido eres todo un maníaco-

-¿Dolerte qué?-

-!El zapatazo!-

-¿Cual?- le pregunto mientras en su rostro aparecía aquella sonrisa

-Eres, eres solo olvídalo Hermanito-

-Buenas noches Liz-

-Buenas noches Hideki- así ambos entraron a su habitación.

-¿Ya sean dormido Matt?-

-Pues ya están adentro de su habitación- respondió el pelirrojo para dejarse caer sobre el sillón, tomar una de sus metralletas y comenzarla a pulir.

-como han crecido esos dos, parece como si fuese apenas ayer que eran tan solo unos pequeñitos, aaaaa eso suele remontarme a aquellos viejos tiempo en wammy House, como odie estar en ese lugar, siempre con sus estrictas reglas-

-Eso se debió a tu total desinterés Matt-

-Jajajajaja cierto, nunca me intereso nada de lo que hacíamos en ese lugar, es bueno tener a los muchachos aquí ¿Verdad Near?-

Ante esa argumento el albino simplemente lo miro de reojo

-cierto Matt es verdaderamente bueno-

**continuara...**

* * *

**hoooola a todos primeramente me disculpo por haber tardado tanto e actualizar es que verán he estado en semanas de exámenes y ya es hora de que no se acaban pero apenas y tuve tiempo decidí continuar el fic, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado jejejejeje las cosas tiene que avanzar a su ritmo, reitero mil disculpas a todos.**

**nuevamente gracias a todos por sus review, saben que cada opinión suya cuenta ya que esta me ayudan a mejorar bastante y a darme cuenta de los horrores que pueda cometer**

**aceptos igualmente sugerencias así como espero que al menos se estén entreteniendo con la historia emmmmm bueno siendo eso ahora pasare a contestar reviews**

**Kumikoson4: jejejejeje lamento mucho la tardanza realmente se que tardo mucho, mucho, mucho en actualizar trato de hacer los capítulos tan largos como pueda pero uffffffff tiempo, me falta el tiempo, la inspiración a mi comienza a regresar de hecho me fue mas fácil escribir este cap, gracias por tus buenos deseos tu incógnita se ira resolviendo poco a poco después de todo Ryuk puede buscar muchas cosas, y bueno la lista de las personas que aman a Kaito va en aumento, jejejejeje gracias por tu review.**

**fannyhikari: Gracias por decir que el capitulo te ha encantado a mi también me pareció interesante imaginarme a Kaito todo desconcertado la verdad que en una situación similar pues pues no sabría que hacer como Misa ya esta mas grande supuse que es una persona madura bueno al menos me gustaría visualizarla de esa manera espero que al menos en este cap te haya quedado claro como Misa recupero sus recuerdos y si no es así bueno, te lo explicare. a por cierto Gracias por comentar.**

**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: lo siento nuevamente me he tardado, reitero mil disculpas, espero que este capitulo no te haya desilucionaddo trato de que las cosas se vayan tornando mas interesantes cada vez, pero aun tengo muchas cosas que explicar, jejejejeje muchas gracias por tu comentario se aprecian mucho, mucho.**

**carogasai: ¿te deje sorprendida? jajajaja muchas gracias por decir eso me he dado cuenta de que la historia ha tenido muy buena aceptación yo pensaba que era una locura que se me acaba de haber ocurrido, en estos momentos supongo que la historia sera terminada ya que tiene lectores como uno de mis pasatiempos lo hago con gusto gracias por tus dos reviews y por decir que la amaste realmente me dan muchos ánimos y ganas de seguir gracias por su apoyo.**

**angel Kanade Tenshi: he aquí la continuación cada palabra dejada en tus cuatro reviews son sin duda una fuente de ánimos cada review dejado por ustedes y cada palabra da gusto leer gracias por su apoyo, gracias por tus bonitos comentarios.**

**Ayato Na0i: He viejo hace rato que ya no te pasabas por aquí jejejejejeje aun asi gracias por leer el fic y por tus reviews siempre terminas diciendo que mis historias te han gustado gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Zhalia: Hola, hola bueno creo que lo primordial sera responderte tu duda ¿que si los personajes fallecidos están también muertos en el fic? jejejejej yo diría que si ya que la historia se remonta aun futuro, y los que si aparezcan en el fic tendrán un motivo o algo que los hizo mantenerse vivos emmmm bueno espero haberme explicado bien y haber aclarado tu duda, emmm bueno no creo haber actualizado tan pronto, es decir reconozco que me he tardado yo diría un buen de tiempo jejejejejeje en fin muchas gracias por tu review**

**creo que eso seria todo, bien nuevamente gracias y disculpen mi tardanza**

**que tengan muy buenas tardas nnoches o dias segun la amerite la situacion cuidense y que esten bien**

**att: oBITO.**


End file.
